1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and especially to a heat dissipating assembly of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a housing of an electronic device defines a plurality of holes to dissipate heat generated by electronic elements enclosed in the housing. However, the plurality of holes unavoidably provide an entrance for dust to go into the housing and cover the electronic elements. Over a long period of time, the dust would reduce heat dissipating performance of the electronic device and lead to the electronic device functioning abnormally.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.